


Pomegranate On My Lips

by kitschyrichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Hades and Persephone AU, M/M, NSFW, but its smut!, it's not as smutty as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschyrichie/pseuds/kitschyrichie
Summary: It’s been one thousand years and Eddie finally feels like it’s finally time he forgive Richie for tricking him into marriage and becoming the Queen of the Underworld.





	Pomegranate On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> this was not beta'd and if you see mistakes its probably bc I wrote this from 10:30am until 3:30pm lmao also please note:
> 
> Eddie’s sort of having some weird type of heat and that’s the excuse for MILD cockslut eddie.

“Do not, _ever,_ speak to me like that again, do you understand me?” Eddie rose from his throne, his eyes bursting into black flames that contrasted with his heavenly, rose colored aura. “That useless _beast_ I am forced to call my husband four months out of the year may be the ruler of this damned rotting heap of flesh, but I rule _him_ , so that makes me rule you, understand?” The Goblin squeaked in surprise and nodded as quickly as he could, all while Richie’s laughter boomed throughout the dark halls of his throne room.

The past thousand years have been darker than usual, in Hell. Ever since the queen was forced to spend four months out of the year in hell, he would scream and burn anyone who so much as looked at him for a moment too long. For the king of the rotting wasteland, those four months were nothing short of pure bliss.

“My lover is quite the feisty one, isn’t he?” Richie asked his little servant who was nodding vigorously to anything and everything Richie said. Before Richie could so much as turn his head to face Eddie, there was crack of metal meeting bone and the wet slap of someone– Richie’s– head, hitting the ground. Eddie dropped the scythe in his hand and dropped back into his seat with an angry huff, while Richie’s servant scrambled to grab Richie’s head and place it back onto his neck.

Richie only groaned when his head was placed in its original position. He used both hands to keep it in place, while glaring at his lover. “That was a little rude, now wasn’t it?” But Eddie was silent the entire time, his face flushed a frustrated red while he fidgeted to himself. The long line of complaints and requests of the king and queen were long, and honestly Richie should create some sort of number system rather than a line, but that was besides the point. Eddie was lashing out for absolutely no reason, and he understood why. His time in Hell was almost over, and he was anxiously waiting for the day to come.

Richie sat there lazily, on his blackened ash throne, simply watching as his husband called for the next demon to voice his complaints. The longer Richie looked at his lover, the more radiant he became. While Richie’s skin was deathly pale and his entire aura a pitch black, Eddie’s screamed warmth. His soft brown hair and his beautiful sun kissed skin left Richie in an eternal awe. The voices running around in his brain screamed and begged him to kiss every bit of that beautiful body of his. But every single time Richie even made a move to kiss Eddie on his own volition, he was being sent to a deeper layer of hell from the sheer mutilation of his own body by Eddie. Flowers were always blooming as he walked by, but died and burned black immediately when Richie so much and touched it.

Eddie was a force. A force that even Richie couldn’t contain. His ability to mass produce such beautiful, fragile things, being the God of Spring, and tearing it apart at the blink of an eye was something Richie admired. He couldn’t believe he had the honor of marrying this beautiful creature, even if Eddie hated staying in the Underworld with him for four months. He knew that Eddie considered it to be a chore, forced to stay in a dark and brooding place with a man that he loathed.

But that wasn’t what Richie was focused on. Eddie was acting different today. He was hoping he wasn’t wrong as to why.

Richie kept his eyes locked on his lover for a long while, watching as Eddie angrily hissed at the poor demon who was merely asking to see the Queen’s ability to create beauty. “You _dare ask_ ––”

“Leave us.” Richie’s voice coldly hummed throughout the throne room, and without a second thought the creatures of Hell were turning and running as fast as their many legs could carry them. Richie’s eyes fell on his shaking servant, who turned and ran off while closing the doors of the throne room behind him.

Eddie scowled angrily and stood up abruptly, his eyes locking onto Richie’s who were gazing up at him with a soft smile. “Are you serious, Richie? Why would you undermine my authority like that? They leave when I _say_ they leave, do you understand?”

Richie stretched out on his throne, yawning quietly. His legs stretched far too long, it was something Eddie loathed about Richie– how impossibly tall he was. Eddie continued his angry rant, pacing back and forth in the throne room while spouting angry insults at Richie for his uselessness. He stomped off toward the balcony which overlooked their land, his hands gripping the railings as he continued his assault  “What has gotten into my beautiful Larkspur?”

Eddie’s head nearly snapped from how fast he turned to look at Richie. “Did you just… call me a Larkspur?” Richie sat up in his seat with the same soft smile on his face.

“Would you prefer Monkshood? Or Foxglove? Or,” Richie rose from his seat, the impossibly dark shadow of darkness following close behind him, “Autumn Crocus? Angel’s Trumpet?” He stood in front of Eddie now, looking down at him and waiting for a response.

Eddie was silent for a long while, his arms crossed. “Do you find me to be a poison in your life?”

Richie couldn’t help but snort. His little ball of anger was slowly beginning to simmer. “The moment one of the demons here so much as looks at you, you’re ready for their death. I keep a safe distance from you, you know this. ” Richie took a step closer to Eddie, and he was surprised to see Eddie’s shoulders sagging as he leaned onto Richie’s body. “You know I worship you,” He murmured quietly while Eddie nuzzled his face into Richie’s chest. This was completely out of character for Eddie, it left Richie feeling sad that this wasn’t a normal occurrence. “You’re itching to get out of here, aren’t you?”

Eddie only nodded, “Springs soon, and I’m getting restless… do you understand?” He quietly asked, while Richie looked at the open abyss of nothingness that was his land. His own, beautiful wasteland.

“You get to go home in a few days, you must be quite… Hungry.” Richie murmured as he gazed down at the beautiful man in his arms.

Eddie’s face flushed and he looked down for a long while. “You _must_ understand,” Eddie said quietly, while his hands gripped at the waistband of Richie’s pants. “The closer Spring comes, the more… _uneasy_ , I feel… You see, I’m–”

“Would you like to finish this conversation in our bedchambers, my love?” Richie asked suddenly, and Eddie felt like he was letting go of a thousand years of tension in his shoulders the moment Richie extended his hand out for him to take.

Something Eddie admired about Richie was his ability to just… understand Eddie. Everything Eddie was thinking, Richie seemed to just understand. He may have been a little handsy, but he was always picking his own head up and laughing the entire time. Eddie admired Richie for his love of a challenge, and he knew that Richie would court him until the end of days until Eddie accepted or denied him. Why not accept him now and reap the benefits of said acceptance for all eternity? Eddie was a fool to avoid this man, this man who only wished love for him. He was Eddie’s warmth and he was all Eddie ever truly wanted. From the man he saw behind closed doors who got on his knees and praised Eddie for hours on end, to the man the public saw; the man who didn’t hesitate to rain Hell down on those who deserved it, on those that offended Eddie, on anyone who opposed him.

The couple slipped inside their chambers, the heavy wooden door clicking shut quietly behind them. Richie was quick to place his hands on the needy God, only to gently lay him down on their bed while Richie let his knees sink into the bed beside him. He lifted up the soft white silks Eddie wore and began to pepper kisses along his whatever he could reach, leading all the way up to his neck. “Do you remember when we first met?” Richie asked as he sucked a dark mark into the smooth skin of his collar bone.

Eddie sighed softly, his eyes closing as he simply felt. “Don’t ruin this, please.” He mumbled as his body hit the soft mattress. How did Richie even find something so soft in hell?

“Please listen,” Richie murmured as he sat up and leaned over Eddie. He placed his hands on the bed at either side of Eddie, his eyes staring down at his golden bride. “Do you remember when I first made my way into your springs?”

Eddie snorted and sat up on his elbows, his hand coming up to gently tug at Richie’s curls. “How could I forget? I watched as you came up from the river I was bathing in, crawling out like the demon that you were. Do you know how frightening it was to see a nude man coughing up water and nearly dying at my feet?”

Richie rolled his eyes and began to tug off the silk robes Eddie wore, his large hands making quick work to slip off the garments at letting them pool onto the floor. His breath hitched when he gazed down at Eddie, in all of his breath taking glory. “I was surprised you helped me… I had never been on Earth before then. It was much too bright for me.” He said quietly, only smiling when Eddie erupted in laughter.

“I remember that you couldn’t stand and your damn cock was _very_ happy to see me!” He snickered and Richie only groaned and fell back onto the bed beside Eddie.

“Who could have helped themselves when a beautiful man was trying to save them from the evil that is your springs?”

Eddie made quick work to sit up onto Richie’s lap. His hands stayed planted on Richie’s smooth, bare chest while his eyes took in his features. “You were quite witty and charming. Well… You know, once you learned how to walk. And got pants on.”

Richie could remember it like it was yesterday, all those years ago. It was a blur of blue and he couldn’t breathe, but all it took was a few movements of his arms and legs and he was at the surface, he’d finally made it to the land of the living. And the first thing he saw was something so beautiful it left the blood draining to his cock. Eddie was charming and sweet, showing Richie the ways of their land and the forest creatures which didn’t want to be near Richie. They knew what kind of monster he really was.

But Eddie liked him, and that was all that mattered. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months of visiting Eddie in his land of life and beauty and sunlight. Richie dreamed for a day that Eddie would accept his invitation to visit him in the underworld, but that day never came. And of course Richie had to do something, Eddie’s mother was getting suspicious of his frequent disappearances into the forest with a silly smile on his face.

_“Would you like to taste something from my land?” Richie asked as they lay side by side in grass so soft it left Richie wanting to rip it apart and make it into a bed in his kingdom._

_Eddie groaned and rubbed his belly, shaking his head. “We ate so many berries I feel as though I’m going to die!”_

_Richie sat up and leaned over Eddie with a sly smile, before turning to dig into his knapsack and pulling out a pomegranate. “Are you sure? They’re very good. Everyone eats them where I live.”_

_Eddie sat up slowly and watched as Richie cracked it open, the dark juices flowing down his hands. “I’ve never had one of these before.” He admitted, and he gazed at Richie’s bright smile and he couldn’t help but take a small seed, and then another, and another, and another._

_Before Eddie could eat another seed, his hand was being grabbed so tight he shouted in surprise, only to look up and see his mother glaring down at Richie who held the cracked open pomegranate in his hands. “You dare attempt to feed my son your hellish fruit? Do you wish to suffer the consequences?”_

_Richie scrambled up, with Eddie following quickly and standing in front of Eddie. “Mother! It’s just fruit, why must you be so upset!” His mother stood there silently, her hands trembling when she saw Eddie’s pomegranate stained hands._

_“You’ve eaten them haven’t you? How many did you force him to eat? How many!”_

“Do you forgive me for that day, Eddie?” Richie asked softly, his hands trailing down Eddie’s sides while Eddie squirmed above him.

Eddie pulled on Richie’s curls a little harder now, and Richie groaned, his eyes going black for a moment before Eddie was forcing him to focus again, “Richie… If I truly hated you I would’ve left you a long time ago. I may be the queen here, but that by no means forces me to stay at your side. Now may we get to this? I feel as though I’m going to explode.”

How was Richie going to prolong the inevitable any longer? He pressed a gentle kiss to Eddie’s lips, groaning as Eddie bit his lower lip teasingly. “I may have not let you touch me for a thousand years, but I like to hope that you’ve been watching me long enough to know how I want to be taken.”

Richie’s eyes turned black at that. “I thought you’d never ask.” And like that, Richie was slipping off the bed and removing his pants, allowing his cock to hang freely while Eddie gazed at it from his spot on the bed. “Service me, now.”

Eddie sat up from his position on the bed and slowly made his way down. His eyes trailed up Richie’s pale body and he couldn’t help the way his body shivered at the sight of his eyes, completely shadowed in black the moment Eddie accepted him. Eddie placed his hands on his chest, allowing his fingers to feel the hard and defined muscle underneath the skin that Richie conjured up only to keep Eddie from being repulsed by him. And Eddie was definitely satisfied with this body that was made for him. He slowly dropped to his knees, immediately burying his face against Richie’s hung cock to scent him.

The smell of Richie was intoxicating, leaving Eddie’s own cock perking up in interest, knowing what was to come. He curled his fingers around the base and let his hand move freely while he sucked marks into Richie’s hip bones. “Don’t half ass this, Eddie.” Richie murmured softly while Eddie obediently began to pump Richie’s cock just how he liked it. As Eddie watched Richie close his eyes and let his head hang back, he trailed his kisses from his hips to his lower abdomen until he was gently kissing the head of his cock. Richie firmly placed a hand on the back of Eddie’s head and grunted quietly. Eddie slowly eased Richie’s length into his mouth, and he couldn’t help the warmth spreading throughout his body as greedily took him into his mouth. He sucked with fervor, his throat contracting around his thick cock with enthusiasm as Eddie sucked his cock.

He rocked back and forth on his heels as he slurped against Richie’s cock, with one hand slowly trailing down his body to grip the base of his own cock. “Go ahead and jerk your cock off my love, but you might want to refrain from coming at my feet, I might start forcing you to do that more often.” Eddie whined softly as he jerked himself off quickly now, the coiling warmth spreading through him as though it were moving through his own veins. He relaxed his throat when Richie slowly began to rock his hips forward, and Eddie couldn’t help the growing excitement and need to bury his nose against the coarse hairs nestled at his crotch. He loved the scent of man, especially when he was in the heat of his spring.

Richie’s breathing went rigid as Eddie began to take him as deep as he possibly could. He loved the way his throat constricted around Richie. He could help but thrust a bit too deep and stay in place there, with his hand keeping Eddie against his cock. He shuddered at the sounds of Eddie’s whimpers as he tried to pull off of his cock, but Richie’s hand was much too strong. Eddie writhed below him, the choking and whimpering and the sounds of one of his hands hitting at Richie’s stomach to get him to pull off.

Richie looked down at his debauched lover, the way his tears flowed freely and his eyes were blown wide, almost begging him to stop, or not. He couldn’t really tell. With one hand weakly gripping the hand that was holding Eddie down, and the other still pressing against his stomach to try and pull himself off, Richie could feel Eddie slowly growing weaker and weaker from loss of breath.

The sheer thought of being able to kill his lover wracked pleasure through his body and he smiled as Eddie’s thrashing and choking turned in him only slightly spasming. He let go of the back of Eddie’s curls and grinned wider when Eddie stayed put, his throat still convulsing and angrily spasming around it. He gently pushed Eddie off of his cock and sighed when Eddie crumpled up to the ground with a dopey smile on his face. “Did my baby enjoy himself?” Richie bent down and picked up his lover, who was barely breathing, but still breathing.

“You’re quite wet, aren’t you?” Richie maneuvered Eddie so he was bent over the bed, his thighs slick from his wet and open hole just begging to be fucked. How did he get so lucky as to be able to help the God of Spring help the world bloom by imprinting the shape of his cock into him? He supposed trickery was always a huge factor of that. Eddie only sighed softly and pressed his ass back when he felt Richie’s cock pressing against him. “Well, aren’t you going to ask?” Richie said softly, his hand rubbing against the small of his back while Eddie just trembled beneath him.

Eddie mumbled something incoherently, and Richie continued to wait for Eddie to speak up and ask. He pressed the head of his cock against Eddie’s slightly opened hole. He was surprised at the ease in which he could slip inside, but he wouldn't. At least, not yet. He needed to hear his lover want it just as much as he did. “Please, _please.._ I need it…” Eddie whispered softly. He let his face press against the mattress while his trembling hands gently spread his cheeks for Richie. Richie watched, his cock perking up excitedly at the invitation.

“Oh, you do this to tease me, do you not?” He grunted. He pressed the head of his cock against Eddie’s hole and greedily pummeled into the too tight heat. His hips were relentless, thrusting into Eddie while Eddie squeaked in surprise. He could barely breathe as he was fucked into, Richie’s cock burying into him and leaving him unable to even take one breath. He scrambled for purchase on the sheets, trying to hold onto anything to keep him from being fucked forward, but Richie had thought of an easy solution for that. He grabbed both of Eddie’s wrists and rolled his hips forward, moaning quietly at the feeling of Eddie clenching tighter around him.

“I see my princess is enjoying himself, isn’t it?” Richie mused, and Eddie nodded vigorously as Richie went back to his brutal, almost angry pace. Eddie’s back arched and he weeped at the stimulation of it all. He could barely keep himself up, with his toes barely touching the floor with each aggressive fuck into him.

Eddie’s head turned to one side, his breathing growing ragged with each thrust. “Richie, everything you give me… it’s good. It’s so so good, okay.” Richie slowed his thrusts as Eddie spoke, his eyes trailing down as back to look at where they were connected. “‘s good… your cock’s so good…” Eddie was silently panting, trying to regain his breathing when Richie stopped his thrusts. “I have to be honest, Richie.” He murmured, his eyes flicking up to glance at Richie who was staring him down curiously. “I knew what you were doing, idiot.” He mumbled silently after a long while.

“What do you mean, baby?” He questioned, grunting when Eddie purposely tightened up around him. He slowly began to rock against Eddie, gently this time so he could say what he needed to say.

“I knew you thought I was just some, some stupid forest boy…” He whimpered out, trying to get out of the tight grip Richie had on his wrists when he felt Richie’s cock grazed his prostate. “I just,” He groaned in frustration when Richie pulled out slowly, only to slowly press back in. “I knew about the damned pomegranates.”

Richie stopped his teasing thrusts altogether. “You knew?”

“Of _course_ I know, you dolt.” When Richie let go of his wrists, he sat up and turned his head at an awkward angle to face Richie. “You think I would have eaten them had you not come to see me for months? Do you know how hard it was to watch you leave, knowing that we couldn’t be together because I was stuck on earth without you?”

Richie’s hands fell to Eddie’s hips and his movements began once more. “Why were you being so damned rude to me for the past thousand years then?” He huffed, his eyes trained on the way his cock slipped in and out of Eddie’s slick and open hole.

Eddie’s body began rocking back in time with Richie’s, nearly squirming to press impossibly closer to Richie’s cock. He needed to be filled to the brim, he wanted it to ache. “I didn’t think I would be… forced to stay for so long… and I thought you’d tell me what you did… But it took you _years.”_

Richie closed his eyes, another rush of fever running through him. His nails dug into the soft flesh of Eddie’s sides as he began to fuck into Eddie a bit faster now, picking up the pace as Eddie continued his angry confession. “I’m _sorry.”_ Richie grunted as his hips began to piston forward at an unreasonable rate once more, knocking the air out of Eddie again.

His could feel a burning heat flooding his entire body, and he could tell that he was hitting his peak. Eddie felt the same, his cock heavy and the friction of his cock rubbing against the sheets leaving him feeling drunk with pleasure, which only heightened when he felt Richie nudging against his prostate once more. He wailed out as Richie’s rapid movements left him at his mercy. Eddie’s back arched obscenely, his hands gripping the sheets as Richie brutally fucked him.

The warmth overpowered him, the raw heat violently wracking through his body as he climaxed. He clenched around Richie and groaned loudly against the mattress, his entire body feeling numb; his limp body was dragged back against the edge of the bed for Richie to continue to fuck into. Eddie whined as Richie rolled forward against him. He weakly clenched around Richie’s girth and clenched as Richie savagely rawed him, the pain and pleasure left his own cock aching for more.

With another countless amount of thrusts, Richie’s eyes fell shut and his stomach went taut with the warmth radiating through his body. He growled as he felt the his skin beginning to crack as the heat flowed through his veins. His climax left Eddie feeling full, and he couldn’t help but gaze back at Richie who looked as though he were about to fall apart like a porcelain doll. His entire body was cracked, with molten heat peeking through each crack and crevice in his body.

Richie shyly looked down at his broken body and pulled out slowly, only to watch his cum seep out of Eddie slowly. “Um–” with a snap, Richie’s body was melded together and intact once more. “Im um, sorry about that.” He murmured, and Eddie could only snort quietly. He pulled Eddie onto the bed and curled around him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “That was something…” He murmured, his eyes gazing up at the ceiling.

“Your skin almost broke apart so, I think it might’ve been a little more than just _something._ ” Eddie teased. He pressed a kiss against Richie’s chest and snuggled up against Richie.

“Was it good for you?” Richie asked quietly, and Eddie was yawning to himself.”

“I suppose you could say that Spring came early this year.”

And when Richie was delivering Eddie back up to earth four days later, rather than seeing the snowy prairies and angry winds, everything flourished with such bright beauty it made Richie probably too smug.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if I still know how to write because it's been awhile


End file.
